buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XrosHearts/World Creation Contest
So thanks to SHINOBI747 for suggesting bushi do this in the first place, but since bushi won't really do it I will! So how this will work just submit a world Concept and a few cards from it to show basic properties and how the world will work in actual use. The Worlds *Astro World *Sōsa World *Quiz World *Mythology World *Bug World *Gadget World *Sovereign World *Abyss World *Spirit World *Sin World *Sports World *Experimental World *2D World *Warrior World *Heaven World *Circus World The Contest So This is how the contest will work divided into the different parts: Submittion Round (1st) For the first round people will submit their worlds with the concept and a few cards for demonstration. Afterwards the wiki will vote for the Worlds they like By Ranking them (how depends on number of submittions) Round 1 Voting Results Sin world was DQed for not having info. Here are the Points each world got: #Gadget World: 13 #Bug World: 9 #Heaven World: 5 #Mythology World: 3 #2D World: 3 #Circus World: 3 #Sosa World: 3 #Spirit World: 2 #Sovereign World: 2 #Astro World: 2 #Experimental World: 2 #Abyss World: 1 #Warrior World: 0 #Sports World: 0 #Quiz World: 0 So Warrior World, Sports World, and Quiz World are eliminated. Deck Round (2nd) For this round creators must make enough cards for at least 1 complete deck which can be playable. The voting will be done the same as with the 1st round Round 2 Voting Results THe creator of Bug World could not make more cards sadly so it is out. Here were the points each world got: #Sosa World: 9 #Gadget World: 7 #Heaven World: 7 #Spirit World: 7 #2D World: 7 #Circus World: 5 #Sovereign World: 3 #Abyss World: 3 #Mythology World: 0 #Astro World: 0 #Experimental World: 0 Only 6 worlds Shall be moving on to the final round sadly so Sovereign World, Abyss World, Mythology World, Astro World, and Experimental World are out. Final Round Ok so 1st congrats to the worlds that made it this far, they truly deserve it and so do most of the worlds who were in the contest in the 1st place. Now let me explain the final round: This round will be focused on Balance and Playability. To do this I recommend balancing your cards and also demonstrating playability through a proxy fight or with a story or scripted fight, anyway you want to present it is fine. But you must also take into consideration the world as a whole. For this round you have to submit everything! Meaning you must submit as a whole the world including the Mechanic and presentation, cards, and the playability thing you have chosen to do. Also you can not update your entry after submssions! If you send it thats it. I'll advise to submit it through your own blog but its up to the creator. And finally voting for this round will not be conducted, instead a select few will be scoring worlds out of 10 based on everything. Good Luck to everyone! Category:Blog posts